


Anxiety Release

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, not on my wattpad acct.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel was feeling anxious, good thing his lover had a couple of ideas in mind that'll keep him away from those anxieties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety Release

Ciel Phantomhive was never the one to panic nor feel any pressure. But this time it’s different, try as he may he just cannot stop the shaking of his hands. Glancing through the clock located by the wall made it no easier as he counted the remaining time..

“Remind me, how did you talk your way through getting here before our reservation? Dammit, it’s still an hour before she arrives.” The young boy exclaimed, trying his best not to walk out on his raven haired boyfriend sitting comfortably beside him.

Sebastian chuckled and gave a small squeeze against his boyfriend’s trembling hand. Crimson eyes scanned the totality of the place, from the pristine white tablecloth cladding every table, the wide chandelier hanging just above the grand hall, the busy movements of the waiters making their way across the room in order to attend to their paying customers. The low hum of summed up conversations and how the aroma of food filled the air.

“Ciel, would you please stop the pacing, dear. You look pretty much like a nervous father expecting his first born son.” Sebastian laughed lightly at his boyfriend who is now walking back and forth, still flustered. The slate-haired boy glared softly at the older man, halting just infront of him.

“What do you expect me to do, Sebastian? You don’t know my aunt.. You don’t know how determined she is to oppose anything she dislikes. What if she decided to break us apart?” Ciel was a little over-reacting but it was somehow true, knowing his aunt red, she tends to be over protective at times and he’s utterly sure that Sebastian’s smug attitude will not be tolerated quite well.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side and pulled his lover onto his lap, not minding the loud gasp from the boy nor the judging eyes around them. He wrapped his arms around the squirming boy and buried his head against the white slender pillar of Ciel’s neck. The younger male’s heartbeat fluttered upon the feel of his lover’s hot breath and an unwanted moan escaped his lips when Sebastian slowly trailed kisses against his nape sending goosebumps across his arms.

The taller lad suddenly felt hungry, not for food, but something else delectable, and it’s resting between his arms. With renewed passion, Sebastian stood up and wordlessly pulled his little love by the hand. Not stopping until they entered the huge and unoccupied bathroom. With the click of the lock, the raven-head moved and pinned his lover by the tiled wall.

“Will you let me take your anxieties away, my love?” He whispered seductively against the boy’s ear, licking the exposed shell with his pink and hot tongue, he felt Ciel tense up and he stared at the younger male heatedly, his hand travelling down to cup the soft cheek.

"O-ok.." Ciel finally nodded after losing himself upon his lover's captivating crimson orbs clouded with lust, those eyes pierced his soul with unuttered promises of pleasure beyond compare. 

He beckoned Sebastian close as he gently touched his lips against his, igniting the taller clad's sinful intentions. It only took a minute or two for that kiss to evolve from such sweet and gentle portrayal of passion to something rough and sloppy, not that Ciel minded... His skepticisms were long gone, swept away by Sebastian's skilled and highly addictive lips. 

They were the only occupants of the pristine white bathroom so they paid no mind how the noises they made chimed across the room as they struggled to rid each other's clothes off. Once they were bare as the day they were born, Sebastian wasted no time and started attacking his lover's pale and slender neck, careful not to make any visible marks for the boy's aunt to see. His lips travelled south, creating a path of heated trail as Ciel squirmed against the stall's wall. His breath hitch and frantic as Sebastian neared his most sensitive area.

"Sebastian..." He called/moaned out his name, making the raven-haired man smirk to his direction.. 

"What does my little love want?" Sebastian teased as he circled Ciel's hips with his thumbs, making the color on Ciel's cheeks deepen. His heart stopped when he felt Sebastian's firm grip around his aching need, making him throw his head against the wall, both arms clutching the sides. What the raven-head did next, surely threw him off guard.

Ciel blushed as Sebastian's mouth encircled his member. 

"Sebahhh..." He tried to speak but no words would come out. Sebastian smirked around Ciel's length and started to bob his head up and down. This elicited a soft moan from those plump pink lips, which Sebastian responded with a grunt. Ciel bit the back of his hand to prevent himself from emitting such lewd sounds, failing miserably once he felt his lover's slender fingers probe his entrance. 

Sebastian gently pushed the digit inside Ciel's hot and damp insides, making the boy scream out his name. He smirked triumphantly before pumping it in and out then adding another one later on.

Ciel can almost feel his end, being gravely stimulated from both sides is too much for him. As he was about to redeem his completion, Sebastian's administrations abruptly came to a halt, making the boy whimper from his frustrated release.

"Why did you stop?" The slate-haired boy asked, Sebastian chuckled as he sat on the toilet, pulling Ciel across his lap, their sweaty chests clashed gently. He kissed the spot between Ciel's brows before muttering.

"Not yet, my love." He again claimed the boy's soft and supple lips and started grinding their hips together, making Ciel moan against his mouth. Moments later he rubbed his tip against the boy's puckered entrance and slowly penetrated him.

"Ah!" Ciel screamed at the sudden intrusion against his backside and gripped Sebastian's shoulders. once he accommodated all of his length, Ciel was practically screaming his name over and over as his hips bounced him from his lover's lap. 

"Aah- Seb-aah!" Ciel moaned as his lover hit his sweet spot. He clenched around Sebastian's member making the latter groan in pleasure.

"Ciel~, baby, you're so good..." Sebastian said, still pounding violently inside the boy. As the pace of Sebastian's thrusts increase, so do their heartbeats and breathing. Ciel was close, almost screaming so loud when Sebastian drilled over his prostate over and over. the arching of his back slightly to welcome the rush of his blissful release was paused and replaced by wide eyes when the sound of the bathroom door chimed in, making Sebastian’s ministrations abruptly stop.

The sound of their heavy breaths filled the stall as they listened carefully to the intruders keeping them from achieving their release. Ciel leaned in slowly and rested his forehead against his lover’s shoulder, feeling his member throb inside him from the denied end.

“Dude, the fillet mignon was a killer!” One man said, as the sound of water from the tap echoed across the room.

“Tell me about it, though I prefer the baked scallops.” Answered the other one. 

Sebastian was getting impatient, he did not like waiting and the amazing feel of being buried deep within his Ciel did not help at all. He slowly circled his hips and Ciel let out a muffled moan from the sweet friction. The older male smirked as he held his lover’s waist firmly and slowly pulled halfway out, only to thrust back in, harshly…

Ciel yelped in surprised as he glared at his lover who was smirking despite the parted lips and heavy panting. Bitting his lips and trying not to moan from the pleasure that his backside was receiving was hard enough, Sebastian made it harder when he decided to stroke the young male’s neglected member.

“Ah~” The older male’s hand instantly flew and covered Ciel’s plump lips as he continued gyrating inside him. Ciel bit Sebastian’s hand harshly trying to suppress his sinful lips from emitting such lewd sounds. His fingers dug against the taller lad’s shoulders as Sebastian picked up and pace with a smirk. Ciel rolled his eyes and glared at him.

This guy is such a demon, a demon that can bring Ciel to the highest form of heavens by his sinful body. Once the intruders are gone and the bathroom door close in behind them, Sebastian leaned in and rested his lips against the shell of his lover’s ear, not showing any sign of stopping his pounding.

“Scream for me, Ciel.” He practically purred, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulder as he close his eyes and gave in to the intense pleasure that his lover was giving him.

“Ah! Sebastian! Oh g-god, Sebast--ian! Fck!” He screamed, not caring if it was heard outside the bathroom.

“Fa-aaah-ster.” Ciel breathlessly commanded

“What it is, love? Tell me what to do.” Sebastian said, pounding into the boy at a relentless pace.

“Harder, baby! Aaahh! Faster! Ha-aa-rder! Please!” A growl spilled from the raven’s lips as he gladly obliged and slammed harder into the boy making him scream his name over and over like a rhythm. Ciel’s body convulsed and he pressed his body harder against Sebastian as he felt the bliss of sweet release. 

The way that Ciel screamed his name in the most erotic way possible and how he tighten around Sebastian’s member when he climaxed was more than enough to send the taller one off to oblivion. Sebastian gave one final thrust and buried himself deeper to spurt out his seed, Ciel cumming all over their chest.

As their heartbeat slows down, staring at each other's eyes and inhaling the intoxicating scent of making love, Sebastian kissed his little love full on the lips and said:

"Do not fret my little one, I'll not let anyone break us apart. I promise to be on your aunt's good side." 

“You better be!” Ciel chuckled, as both of them tried to hide the evidence of what just happened moments ago.

They return inside only to be welcomed by Ciel's aunt's scowl as she raised her eyebrow in a questioning look.

"W-we uh.. Got caught up in t-the line towards the bathroom..." Ciel lied, gulping hard. Aunt red just pointed her finger down to their trousers with an amused expression. The couple looked down only to find both of their zippers unzipped. Ciel blushing madly whispered in his lover's ear.

"This is definitely not getting on her good side.."


End file.
